1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair assembly, more particularly to a foldable chair assembly that is comfortable to use and that saves a lot of space when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable chair assembly 100 having a pair of opposing rectangular side frames 11, a pair of inverted U-bars 13, a fabric seat 15, and a fabric backrest 16. Each of the side frames 11 has a lower end portion formed with a pair of downwardly extending legs 111, and an upper end portion provided with an armrest 113. The inverted U-bars 13 have intersecting intermediate portions that are pivoted to each other, lower end portions that are connected pivotally and respectively to the lower end portions of the side frames 11, and upper end portions that are connected pivotally and respectively to the upper end portions of the side frames 11 via link bars 17. The seat 15 has opposite lateral sides secured to the upper end portions of the inverted U-bars 13, respectively. The backrest 16 is disposed on one end of the side frames 11. The link bars 17 are designed to reinforce the structure of the foldable chair 100 and to facilitate folding of the latter. However, as shown in FIG. 2, the chair assembly 100 still occupies a lot of space after folding because the depth of the chair 100 cannot be reduced.
Another conventional foldable chair assembly 200 is illustrated in FIG. 3. The chair assembly 200 includes: a pair of upright rear leg rods 23; foldable front, rear, left and right cross-frames 22; a fabric seat 24; and a fabric backrest 26. Each of the rear leg rods 23 has a lower end portion provided with a foot pad 21. A sleeve member 25 is sleeved slidably and respectively between the upper and lower end portions of each of the rear leg rods 23. Each of the cross-frames 22 is formed from a pair of cross-bars having intermediate portions that are pivoted to each other, lower end portions that are connected pivotally and respectively to the foot pads 21, and upper end portions. Two connectors 27 are disposed opposite to the sleeve members 25. One of the connectors 27 is connected pivotally to the front and left cross-frames 22. The other one of the connectors 27 is connected pivotally to the front and right cross-frames 22. The upper end portions of the rear, left and right cross-frames 22 are further connected pivotally and respectively to the sleeve members 25. The seat 24 has four corners connected respectively to the sleeve members 25 and the connectors 27. The backrest 26 has opposite lateral sides secured to the upper end portions of the rear leg rods 23. Although the foldable chair assembly 200 can save a lot of space when folded, as shown in FIG. 4, the chair assembly 200 is uncomfortable to use because it has no armrests.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair assembly that is comfortable to use and that saves a lot of space when folded.
Accordingly, a foldable chair assembly of this invention comprises a pair of upright front leg rods, a pair of upright rear leg rods, a pair of front sleeve members, a pair of rear sleeve members, a fabric seat, a fabric backrest, a foldable front cross-frame, a foldable rear cross-frame, a foldable left cross-frame, a foldable right cross-frame, and a pair of armrest rods. Each of the front leg rods has an upper end portion and a lower end portion. Each of the rear leg rods has an upper end portion and a lower end portion. Each of the front sleeve members is sleeved slidably and respectively on the front leg rods between the upper and lower end portions of the front leg rods. Each of the rear sleeve members is sleeved slidably and respectively on the rear leg rods between the upper and lower end portions of the rear leg rods. The fabric seat has four corner portions connected respectively to the front and rear sleeve members. The fabric backrest has opposite lateral sides connected respectively to the upper end portions of the rear leg rods. The foldable front cross-frame has a lower end section connected pivotally to the lower end portions of the front leg rods, and an upper end section connected pivotally to the front sleeve members. The foldable rear cross-frame has a lower end section connected pivotally to the lower end portions of the rear leg rods, and an upper end section connected pivotally to the rear sleeve members. The foldable left cross-frame has a lower end section connected pivotally to the lower end portions of a first adjacent pair of the front and rear leg rods, and an upper end section connected pivotally to a first adjacent pair of the front and rear sleeve members. The foldable right cross-frame has a lower end section connected pivotally to the lower end portions of a second adjacent pair of the front and rear leg rods, and an upper end section connected pivotally to a second adjacent pair of the front and rear sleeve members. Each of the armrest rods has a front end portion connected pivotally to the upper end portion of a respective one of the front leg rods, and a rear end portion connected movably to a respective one of the rear leg rods.